room mates
by tigerlily2002
Summary: maka x soul lots of fluff my first fanfic sorry if its not very good


soul eater fanfic this is about the awkwardness of two teens of the opposite gender living together in a small apartment with no adults

maka pov

i got out of bed more truthfully i fell out of bed with a thud and a grown to much studying to little sleep. still in my pajamas i shuffled over to souls room the door was half open and i peeked in to see my room mate and partner soul eater snoring. i also noticed there was a bag of doritos. soul is a boy of around 15 he has red eyes and snowy white hair that is super spiky i wonder what it would feel like to touch. i blush i did not just think that not about soul not at all not any thing at all to do with what it would be like to run my hands through his hair i would never think something like that ever ever ever but it doesn't help that he's not wearing a shirt. i blush some more wich pissis me off so whack him with my book "maka chop" "jesus what the hell was that for maka and why's your face all red" it is not get dressed we are going to be late for school!

souls pov

maka has been grumpy ever since this morning i have no idea why but being maka chopped is not a fun way to wake up but almost anything would be better than what was happening right now health class. first of all its health class which is just so awkward and not cool at all. secondly we are being taught by are loony professor stein and when i say loony i mean psycho and our zombie teacher sidd i would prefer a thousand maka chops. i look over to my best friend black star who is a world class idiot he was apparently enthralled by the pictures on the board he leaned over to me "ok soul i've figured something out if those are the bits that woman have and maka and tsubaki are theoretically womans that means that they have those parts right soul" i could start to feel another nose bleed coming on but i crossed my arms behind my head propped my feet up on the desk and leaned back in my chair "well" i replied "i sure know blair has the parts i've seen them (FYI blair is me and maka's pet she is a cat but happens to transform into a sexy naked lady) black star nods "yeah but shes a cat" "but" i counter her tits are bigger than makas of course thats not hard given that makas flat as a board" i snicker black star frowns "but soul thats not true shes not any more" i think about what he said i guess its true i used to tease her all the time for being flat but i can't do that anymore shes changed a lot in the last couple years i remember when we first became partners she looked like a child now she doesn't… imagine that black star noticing something before i do.

maka pov

i am bored sooo bored the main reason being is that i have no interest in procreation at all also romance i see no purpose for it and health class seems to be all about either sex or feelings but because i'm a top student i take notes and try to learn. are teacher is miss marie she is a death scythe but seems to be clueless at the moment she is off on a tangent about how it is so hard to find someone to settle down with at her age which i'm pretty sure about 27 i tune back in to what shes saying she seems to be reading out of a text book "at the age of around 10 to 16 you girls should start to undergo some physical and mental changes maybe you're starting to feel strange desires or urges to do things possibly involving young gentlemen friends of yours or in some cases ladie friends my mind flashes back to this morning with soul i blush a shade of red evevan brighter than souls eyes which probably clashes with my ash blond hair and green eyes i raise my hand "miss marie how do you stop the urges" miss marie looked at me funny "well maka i don't think you can stop them the best thing to do in my opinion is to act on them but befor you do that make sure they're real and not just hormones because if they are real than the best thing in the world has happened to you and you are in love". love i don't believe in love i believe in friends and family and partners but not love.

soul pov

prof stein was going on and on " i'm supposed to tell you about urges and stuff and not to rape girls and such nonsense but in my opinion emotions are pointless because you cannot dissect them" like i said crazy i looked to my other side to see the other loony in class he was happily staring at the female anatomy chart i leaned over. "Kidd you're getting creepy" Kidd sighed "but soul eater look at the symmetry how its perfectly symmetrical the beauty of it is almost enough for me to take a physical interested in females. see what i mean crazy. "you mean you don't already take a intrested" "well we grimm reapers have no use for sexual reproduction so my hormones take a bit of energy to wake up" he replied i shrugged "what about patty and lizy do you take a interested in them" he looked slightly grossed out "but there like my sisters" he said "and" i murmured under my breath "its patty and lizy". kidd continued "i think if i did take intrested in a girl it would be your maka" i tensed up "its the way her hair is always parted symmetrically". After that i slugged him it must of been one of thoughts urges prof stein was talking about.


End file.
